mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Reito Magami
Reito Magami is a gynoid based on the Great Mazinger. While she was created by Kenzo Magami and is a newer model, Seto Magami considers Reito to be her older sister (something Reito is reluctant to accept). Appearance Reito has dark hair that she wears in long bangs, Reito also has a noticeable hair band that extends from her head. She wears knight-like armor that includes top with the Great's heatsink that covers her chest while exposing her stomach and a long skirt. Compared to the other members of the Mazinger Army, Reito is the only one who wears other clothing including a sweater, scarf, and pants. Personality Reito is one of the more mature and serious androids in the Otome reality. She gets annoyed whenever Seto calls Reito her 'big sister' as Reito is a newer model (though Reito secretly likes being called this). She loves Shojo manga, and often reads it in her spare time. Reito is also rather sensitive about her bust size being smaller than the other androids in the Mazinger Army and lashes out on whoever brings it up. Abilities Reito has the same armaments and abilities as her source of inspiration such as the Thunder Break and always carrying her version of the Mazinger Blade, the Great Sword in a sheath she carries until she uses it in battle. In Mazinger Otome Taisen, after the Great Sword was destroyed Reito gained the Great Sword Booster which acts similar to the Great Booster allowing Reito to fly at faster speed than she normally does and uses the blade in a charging fashion. The Great Sword Booster can also be used like a spear in battle. History Reito would often help Seto when she was in a bind but would often lash out at her for calling "big sister". When someone had been leaving her notes throughout her school calling her "big sis" Reito thought they were from Seto and followed them believing otherwise until she came to the park in formal clothing like the last note said, but it turned out to be a trap by the Mechanical Beast Army and Reito was in trouble until Seto arrived to help. Reito allowed Seto to call her "big sister" for the rest of the day but kept spouting only for that day. After Seto was blown up after the hot spring trip, Reito noticed something was off when Seto returned suddenly. When Seto was about to attack her, Reito found out that she was a fake and fought her to the best of her ability until the real Seto arrived and revealed Nise Z was the Mechanical Beast Army in disguise. With the Mechanical Beast Army defeated, Reito went back to her regular school life with the rest of the Mazinger Army. Some time later, Reito accompanies Seto to a vacant lot with no limiter signs to make sure she doesn't do anything dumb. There they encountered Necro and Bui Jinga. The sisters fought Necro and Bui with Reito's Great Sword getting destroyed by Bui's Mazingerdo. When it looked like Seto and Reito were about to finish them off, they were paralyzed by Necro and blasted by Bui's attack, burning off their clothes. With the other girls encountering their own doubles, Reito and the others settle for a fight in the vacant lot. When Shiko and Shin Kotetsu accidentally combine into Majeeg Reito uses her new Great Sword Booster but is blown back by the stronger Majeeg and witnesses Seto's Astro Mazinger form purify Majeeg. With the fight over, Reito once again goes back to her regular life while having to deal with Bui and her Super Mazingerdo. Etymology Reito Magami is based on wordplay for the Great Mazinger. Magami literally means 'Demon God' referring the to the Mazinger title while Reito is based on the Japanese pronunciation of the English word 'Great'. TriviaCategory:Manga CharactersCategory:Otome MechaCategory:Otome Characters * While Reito is technically younger than Seto being a newer model, Reito is designed to be 18 while Seto is designed to be 17 which in a way does make Reito Seto's 'older sister'.